A Normal Day in the World of Anime
by magma
Summary: One word. Insanity.
1. The New Kids

A Normal Day in the World of Anime (a.k.a. my nightmare)  
By Magma  
  
Author's notes : Hello everybody! I couldn't upload this story yesterday because the server had a bug! -_-; How long has it been since I posted a GW story? I don't know. This is gift fic for one of my friends, Lazy Lava (now Liquida, I think). It was not my idea, so I'm innocent. Innocent! Relena fans. . . Be warned. Relena-bashing ahead. I'm sorry if you don't like this. Usagi fans, you should go now. Usagi-bashing is ahead. But don't flame me! This was requested it. REQUESTED! :whew: Not my fault. This is set in an alternate earth, with certain historical events being changed or never occurring:  
  
Disclaimer : Tenchi Muyo belongs to Hitoshi Okuda and the various companies it belongs to. Shin   
Kindousenki Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise, Bandai, TV Asahi, Sotsu Agency, and its various creators. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and the various companies it belongs to. CLAMP Campus Gakuen, X, and Tokyo Babylon belong to CLAMP and various companies. All related ideas, characters, and places from these shows do not belong to me. I do not claim any rights to any of these shows. :   
  
  
Chapter One - The New Kids   
  
"Oh, wow," murmured a girl in the crowd of kids heading to school. All the girls stopped dead in their  
tracks at that statement, and turned to follow the girl's gaze. Five boys stood in the sun's rising light,  
on the horizon, the sunlight showing only their silloehettes. (I know I spelled this wrong -_-;)   
  
The leader, the Japanese boy in the middle of the five, had Prussian blue eyes, tousled brown hair with black and silver streaks, and a delicate look to him, though his eyes screamed, "Touch and die." He wore form-fitting black leather pants, a black mesh tanktop, fingerless black gloves, and black combat boots. A simple black choker circled his neck, while a silver earring gleamed in his left ear, and a black trenchcoat completed the ensemble. (I got the description from my other story, Love At First Sight. I like black. Very much so.)   
  
The second boy, an American, on the Japanese boy's left, had unusual purple eyes which sparkled in amusement, and a long braid of golden-brown hair that reached his thighs. He also wore black leather pants, and a black cotton T-shirt and a leather jacket. He also wore black Doc Martens and fingerless black gloves. (See a pattern here?)  
  
The French boy, (or is it Latin?) on the Japanese boy's right had spiky brown hair covering one emerald eye, while the other analyzed everything within sight, his gaze sharp with experiance and intelligence. He wore (Oy vey. . . ) a black turtleneck, black jeans, and black combat boots. (If you don't know what the pattern is by now . . . )  
  
The Arabian boy on the emerald-eyed boy's right had platinum blonde hair and innocent blue eyes. But if you looked closer, his blue eyes conveyed a sense of sharp intelligence and pain, pain of many events, or was it people? His pale skin contrasted greatly against the black silk shirt and vest he wore. And so did his silk pants and polished leather shoes.  
  
The Chinese boy on the American boy's left had black hair tied tightly with a strip of black silk in a ponytail, and hard, black eyes. He wore a black T-shirt and black silk kung-fu pants tied at the waist and ankles. He also wore black silk slippers. Let it be known that kung-fu was not the only style of martial arts this boy practiced, but also, Akido, Tae Kwon Do, Wudan School of the Sword, and Wing Chun. Not to be taken lightly, but none of these boys were to be taken lightly. Or are they even boys? Are they just battle weary souls, older that the deserts themselves, in young bodies, or have they just seen too much blood and suffering? It depends.  
  
Their apparent leader, the boy with Prussian blue eyes, walked up to one of the girls, the other four trailing after him.  
  
"Excuse me," he asked, in a smooth, but slightly nasal voice. The girl almost fainted. -_-; "Do you know where Juuban High is?"  
  
The girl, whose's name we shall never know because she wasn't important enough to have the author waste time in making a name for her, quickly got over her shock, and replied, "This is Juuban High."  
  
The boy was faintly surprised, and he muttered, "Well, we actually managed to get to the right place for once. "  
  
"Oi, Heero! " shouted the American boy. His purple eyes sparkled in mirth. "We have to register!"  
  
"Duo," said the platinum-haired boy quietly,"You don't need to shout."  
  
"Yes, Maxwell," said the Chinese boy sternly. "Quatre is right. Do you want to alert the whole school to our presence?"  
  
"Sorry Quatre," apologized Duo.  
  
"Let's go," Heero told the others, gesturing for them to follow. "We have to register."  
  
When the 5 reached the office, the secretary's eyes widened at the sight of the 5 bishounen.   
  
"We're here to refister," said the French (?) boy, stepping up to speak to the secretary.  
  
"Heero Yuy," said the Japanese boy coldly,"Student ID 2460031."  
  
He pointed at the violet-eyed boy next to him, saying, "That baka American is Duo Maxwell, student ID 2460032. Trowa Barton is student ID 2460033."   
  
The tall, French boy inclined his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Quatre Reberba Winner is student ID 2460034, and Wufei Chang is 2460035." Heero concluded.   
  
Quatre and Wufei nodded in agreement.  
  
The secretary's mental gears turned frantically as she tried to process the information she was given. Heero gave her a thinly disguised look of contempt while she pulled information from the computer in front of her.  
  
"Oh yes!" she exclaimed. "The new transfer students! Well, here are your schedules!" And she handed them 5 sheets of thin white paper.  
  
"You better head to your classes soon or you'll be late!" she called after them while they headed out the door.  
  
"Was it just me, or did she seem. . .a bit too. . .cheery," Wufei muttered darkly.  
  
"Nah," Duo said brightly, slinging his arm over Heero's shoulder and earning a dark look from said person, "it's just you, Wu-man."  
  
And so their day at CLAMP Campus began.  
  
To Be Continued. . .   
---------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N:I couldn't resist putting in CLAMP Campus! WAI! I recently was exposed to Tokyo Babylon and X, so that's why CLAMP Campus is in there. I decided to update after a while because it just felt. . .right. And if you notice the writing style changed, that's because most of the chapter is what I typed from what I wrote 6 months ago, while the other half I changed a bit. Ja! I'll try to write more soon! Many thanks to everybody who reviewed me! *hugs them all* Thanks! 


	2. Notice!

A short term notice! I've revised the chapter(s) so I do hope you'll notice the small, but imperatively important changes. I've mostly added a few paragraphs here and there at the bottom of the chapters. Ja! ^_~  
  
- Magma 


End file.
